Beautiful Soul
by SongBirdie
Summary: Tony tells Ziva some thing that will change both of their lives forever. Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Soul Sung

By: Jesse McCartney

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the song Beautiful Soul. They are the property of their respective creators. I do however, own the plotline.

Spoilers: Season Five & Six. Warnings: Songfic, A.U. Tiva, mention of character death, mentions of Jibbs. Enjoy!

_Bold & Italics: Song lyrics _

_Italics: Thoughts _

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
_**

He was disgusted with himself. _I'm so tired of this game; I want something real for a change. Someone to wake up to in the morning, who won't disappear while I sleep._ _Yeah, like you can keep anyone like that around. You're failed every relationship you're ever been in. So why do you think it will work with her? Just because you want it to, ha! Stop it, _TonyDinozzo shouted to the voice in his head_. I love her. Yet, you can't even tell her because you know she'll laugh in your face. _Tony put his head in his hands, wishing things were different. Knowing if he hadn't messed up, that Jenny wouldn't be dead, that he would never have been forced to be Agent Afloat, and things wouldn't be this way. Everything was upside down, Gibbs was angry with him, Vance was the director, and he had no chance with Ziva. Tony, his head in his hands, fell into a dream-filled sleep with no end to the nightmares in sight._  
_

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
_**

Today was the day, the day he would tell her how he felt. He had to know if she felt the same, or else he was going to go crazy. If she didn't, well he'd rather not think about that. If he just waited two more hours he would know the answer. He knew Gibbs wasn't going to be happy with them if anything happened. Right now though, he really didn't care what Gibbs would say. Ding-Dong, the bell rang. Tony took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his pants, and opened the door. Ziva was standing there, dressed in a light blue shirt and a lavender skirt. Tony thought she looked beautiful as always. "Hello Tony", she greeted in her tantalizing accent. "Ziva, come in," Tony replied. She smiled at him, shyly; almost unsure of what she was doing here. You'll find out soon enough, Ziva, Tony thought to himself.

**_I know that you are something special  
to you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me, _**

Ziva was laughing at a joke Tony had just told her. When she looked up however, her face was serious. "Tony is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. "Everything's fine Ziva, why do you ask?" Tony assured her, mentally kicking himself for upsetting her. "It's just that you have not had me over for dinner since before the team was broken up." Ziva said in a rush, knowing that Tony hated being reminded of those horrible, lonely months. "I did ask you over to tell you something Ziva." Tony began. Ziva just waited, seemingly realizing this was hard for him to say. "The months I was without the team was agony, Ziva. Some of it because I missed Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, even McGee. The other half because I felt guilty about Jenny, I still do." Ziva reached over a squeezed his hand. "But most of all was the fear I was never going to going to be able to tell you how I felt about you, about us." Seeing Ziva was going say something, Tony rushed on. "I love you Ziva David, I love your laugh, your smile, the fact that you can and will kick my butt any day of the week. I realized I can't stand not knowing anymore. So, whatever your answer, I had to tell you, it wouldn't have been fair to either of us otherwise." When he didn't receive an answer, Tony quelled the disappointment and heartache that rose and stood to usher Ziva out.

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
_**

_ Ziva thought her heart was going to burst with joy. Here was the man she had fallen for years ago; the one she convinced herself would never feel the same way, telling her he loved her!_ Ziva was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the look of pain cross Tony's face. It was gone in seconds. She was startled back to reality when a hand touched her shoulder and started to help her up. "Tony," Ziva started to say, but stopped when she saw his face, or lack of it, seeing as how he was avoiding looking at her. "I think you should go Ziva," Tony stated quietly. Ziva was confused, what had she done to upset Tony? "Tony, did I do something wrong?" Ziva questioned.

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, _**

Tony let out a bitter laugh. "It's okay Officer David, you did the right thing. I mean who would want someone like me? Loud, Obnoxious, Reckless, you made a smart move. I'll be handing in my letter of resignation tomorrow morning." _Ziva was shocked that Tony thought so little of himself that he'd think she didn't like him. Goodness knows I dropped enough clues. Well, that's what happens when your father disinherits you at age twelve, you're sent off to boarding school, you flip from job to job, and go though girls faster than a pencil machine eats pencils, a little voice in her head whispered. Not to mention the whole-Kate-died-in-front of him thing, Paula sacrificing herself to save your team, and who can forget Jenny, which lead to Agent Afloat._ At that moment Ziva knew what to do.

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
you might need time to think it over  
but I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind,  
**_

Tony had just reached the door, half dragging Ziva with him, when she gave him a surprise. She spun him to face her, and crushed her lips to his. Tony froze, not believing what was happening. Ziva kissed him more intensely, and he gave her access to his mouth. They put all the frustration, tears, heartache, missed chances, laughs, smiles, secret looks, and lust, into that kiss. When they finally stopped, they were gasping for air. Tony smiled down at Ziva. "I kind of made a big fool of myself when you didn't answer, huh"? He admitted sheepishly. "Kind of," Ziva echoed laughing. Tony just smiled, and started where they'd left off.

**_If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold,_ **

"Tony," Ziva asked hours later. "Hmm," came Tony's reply. "What did you mean when you said I wouldn't want someone like you?" Ziva repeated Tony's earlier statement. She could feel him tense next to her. Finally, he sighed and started to let out emotions he'd had bottled up, some for years. "I know that a lot of people see me as the joker, and to a point that's true. It's what I show the world so they don't bother to look any farther. It's fooled a lot of people. It should, I've been doing it since I was a kid." Ziva reached over and kissed his cheek, silently telling him to go on. "I know deep down that I'm not those things, and if I'm acting like that it's with good reason. Just once though I'd like a well done. And before you ask, yes, I was prepared to hand in my resignation, if things didn't work out between us."

_**I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
you're the one I wanna chase  
you're the one I wanna hold, **_

"Why, Tony, why would you risk everything for something you had no idea was going to be returned?" Tony just looked at her for a moment. "Now who's being the pessimistic?" he remarked. Ziva whacked his arm. "Aw, stop doing that," Tony whined. Ziva just shot him a look. "Because I didn't want to end up like Gibbs," Tony confessed. Ziva raised her eyebrows at this. "Gibbs fell in love with his partner, and when they broke up he shut himself off. He got a second chance to make things right and he doesn't do anything about it. Now he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life." A tear trailed down Tony's eye at the thought of Jenny. Ziva gave his hand a squeeze. "I promised myself, that if I was allowed a second chance, I wouldn't miss the chance at something great."

**_I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too,_**

Ziva lay awake long after Tony had fallen asleep. Thinking about what he had said. _She had made a similar promise to herself when she was sent back to Tel Aviv. She didn't think she would have had the nerve to act on it though. The thought of being back near him was what kept her going those months she was away. Once she saw him again, she convinced herself not to act on those feelings, fearing they wouldn't be returned. She knew Tony would hold the fact he was the one to make the first move over her head for a long time. _Right before Ziva drifted off to sleep, she said a silent prayer to Jenny, asking her to watch over them. She could have sworn her voice told her she would and to look after Gibbs for her.

**_I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide, _**

"So where do we go from here?" Ziva braved the next morning. Tony looked up at her with deer in the head light eyes, staring back at her. "I thought you said," Tony began. "I have no intention of breaking this off Tony," Ziva assured him. She saw the look of relief on his face. "What I meant is, are we going to tell everyone or wait until they figure it out for themselves?" Tony replied almost immediately. "Wait; let them figure it out for themselves." "They won't be happy that we kept this from them." Ziva warned. "I know and I don't care." They smiled at each other; both wondering what was to come, and knowing they'd over come it together.

**_You're the one I wanna chase  
you're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul  
_**

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah.  
_**

Written By: Valerie Portolano May 4th 2009


	2. Talking, Planning, and Action

Chapter two:

Talking, Planning, and Action

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it is the property of its respective creators. I do, however own the plot line.

Author's Note's: I would like to thank Macky001, who gave me the idea for making this a longer story. A special shout out to Satan- wears- Prada. Who beta-ed this chapter for me. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!

Spoilers: This takes place in season six, but is A.U. and Tiva! Jenny did die, the team was split up, but Ziva is not dating Michael! This is completely Tiva!

Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David had never been happier in their entire lives. They were finally together, and determined to stay that way. The block in their path, each refusing to make a move on the other, had been taken care of. One question remained; however, what others needed dealing with now?

Tony was musing this over one night, after a long week. It was getting harder and harder to hide their feelings for each other to the outside world.

They had to however, for so many would want them apart if they knew.

"Your Father, Gibbs, oh lord Gibbs, and of course Leon Vancie, need I continue on why we'd best keep this a secret for awhile longer?" Tony tried to explain to his very different opinionated girlfriend.

Ziva was calm, and ready for this. "Well, to answer your question, I will hand _Director_ David my badge, apply to Vance to be a full time NCIS agent,

and we'll remind Gibbs that we are not him and Jenny."

Tony looked at Ziva, flabbergasted. "Ziva, you can't hand in your badge." Tony began.

"And, why not, you were prepared to do the same thing if it was needed." "Ziva, I… I don't know what to say." Tony started to say something else. "Then don't say anything." Ziva quipped.

"Ziva, you can't quit, wait, let me finish." Tony cut off whatever Ziva had

been about to say.

"How do you think your Father is going to react to you quitting Mossad, losing his only living child and little warrior. Gibbs will kill us for breaking Rule twelve, him and Jenny, or no, him or Jenny. Vancie will probably send me to another hellhole in the middle of nowhere." Tony would have kept on going, but a pair of lips silenced him.

"You are infuriating." Ziva breathed. "I am sick and tired of being my Father's on call solider first and his daughter only when it suits him. He will not mess with me anymore, not after we have a little chat." Ziva, in between

speaking was planting kisses on Tony's face and neck.

"Gibbs will learn to accept our relationship, because I will talk to him as well. I'll remind him that Jenny would want us to have the chance they didn't," Ziva said sighing. She drew away from Tony for one last reply. "Last, Vance knows better then to mess with me anymore, for even if my father and I are not talking, he will back me up on this. Vance, in case you have not noticed, is convinced he will get on my father's good side by remaining on mine, I do not intend to spoil that delusion".

"Ziva.", Tony breathed, getting flustered at the attention she was giving his body.

"We can talk _later_. Tony," Ziva assured him.


	3. Chapter 3: Skating Around the Issue

Skating Around the Issue

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS; it is the property of its respective creators. I do however own Joshua Adams, Sari Goodman, Markus Goodman, Kyle Adams, and Kendal Levine.

Author's Note: This story is now officially A.U. because of the end of season six, mainly Semper Fidelis, and Aliyah.

Note: Abba, means Father in Israeli.

The author thanks Satan-Wears-Prada for her insight and beta work, you rock!

Abby Scioto was acting strange. This was nothing new, seeing as Abby dressed in black and wore skulls to work, and she slept in a coffin, but she was acting a different kind of strange. The kind of strange indicating she knew a secret and this was worrying Tony and Ziva, who were convinced Abby had figured out they were together.

Abby had been attempting to catch their attention all week, yet so far they had not had a free moment yet for her to try. The case they had been working on had thrown them all for a loop. A marine named Joshua Adams and his Israeli fiancé, Sari Goodman had been murdered, and there had been no end to the suspects.

The first of the main three suspects had been Joshua's father, Kyle Adams, who had made it well known that he hated Israelis, which made his son's upcoming marriage problematic, and who had been heard arguing with him two days before his death.

The second suspect had been Sari's former Jewish boyfriend Kendal Levine. He had been making threatening phone calls to her and Joshua, telling them that if they went thorough with the marriage, things would not end well for them.

Last but not least, Sari's brother, Markus. Markus had a history of violence against non- Israelis, and had been seen at the crime scene shortly before the gunshots were fired. The only problem was that Markus had an alibi.

There had also been the problem of Kyle Adams refusing to be interviewed by Ziva, or for that matter, let Ziva have anything to do with the case. Gibbs had a long "talk" with him, in which afterward he apologized to Ziva, [under threat of only who knows what] and was ruled out as a suspect, because his prints didn't match the weapon.

Kendal was ruled out because he had been at the Temple at the time of the crime, praying for his ex-girlfriends soul. This was backed up by thirty witnesses.

Markus was dragged into interrogation, with Ziva as his interrogator. After the exchanging of words, he finally confessed to killing his sister and her fiancé for shaming the family name.

The case had been extremely hard for Ziva and Tony. It had been hard for Ziva because it made the fear she had that Tony would be hurt by someone looking to get back at her whether it be because of her being Israeli, her position in Mossad, or some of the things she had done that had gained her enemies much too real.

Tony found it hard to deal with because he couldn't believe someone would want to keep two people who loved each other apart because of their different nationalities and religions. It made the fear of him losing Ziva to her father, Mossad, Gibbs' rules, or some other fool, hit to close to home.

After another long debate over when to tell the team, they decided to invite them out to dinner, so there would be people around if things went bad, in one week's time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ One Week Later: Afternoon

Today was the day Ziva was going to resign her status as Lesion Officer to her Father and apply as a full fledged NCIS agent. She had had enough procrastinating and worrying, it was time for action.

She had brought Tony along [despite his protests] to the Israeli Embassy to show her Father just how serious their relationship was. They would be communicating via a private broadcast. Once the technician set it up, he would leave, Tony and Ziva, alone to talk face to face [or close to it] with her Father.

Currently Ziva was talking rabidly in Hebrew to her Father. Seeing Tony's confused face, she switched to English.

"Abba, I would like you to meet Tony," Ziva began.

Eli David was a smart man, and very cunning, he had to have been to make it this far. He had realized something was up with his daughter months ago. Now he knew just whatthat something was, Tony DiNozzo, who was loyal, street smart, and a jokester according to his file.

Ziva took a deep breath to fill her lungs with oxygen, hoping it would bring her the courage she needed.

"Director David, I am handing in my badge. I am officially asking to transfer from Mossad to full fledged NCIS Agent." Ziva spoke these life altering words with a lot more courage then she felt.

"What is your reason, Officer?" Eli David stated raising an eyebrow, perfectly calm. Inside his mind it was a different story. He had seen the difference in his daughter, his only living child, these last few months. He knew that if Ziva was willing to risk losing her only remaining family, if they could still be called that, willing to open her heart to someone, and stand up to him to stay with that person, he would not get in her way. He had failed his other two children to their graves; he was not going to pass up the last chance he had to make things right with Ziva.

"My reason, Director, is that I no longer feel that I am best suited to be a Mossad Officer, and would make a bigger difference with NCIS." Ziva calmly responded.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you love my daughter?" Eli asked. The looks on their faces made him laugh.

"I am not blind, Ziva. I can see you are together, I recognize the look in your eyes, because I once knew it myself." Eli David sighed, bittersweet memories rising to the surface of his mind, memories long buried.

"Yes, sir, I love your daughter, or to be more in depth, I am **in **love with your daughter.

I love the way she listens, I love the fact she understands me, I love her for being her, and for putting up with me," Tony truthfully answered.

He and Ziva held their breaths, waiting to hear the verdict. Finally, after what felt like the worlds slowest seconds, Eli David, Director of Mossad, father to Ziva David, smiled.

"Your papers will be signed and on your Director's desk by morning. Good Luck, Ziva, my beloved. Take care of each other, Shalom." Eli David said his tone light and happy.

"Shalom Abba," Ziva whispered, overcome with emotion. As the screen went blank, the couple turned toward each other, and kissed in joy and delight.

As they came up for air smiling at each other, something Director David had said planted itself in the front of their minds.

"Did he say tomorrow?" Tony asked looking dumbstruck. Silently, Ziva nodded.

Each looked at the other and said three words.

"What about Gibbs?" They both yelled.

Valerie Portolano

June 4, 2009


End file.
